


Scream It To The Nothingness

by FyrMaiden



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, M/M, bisexual!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's first boyfriend is a swimmer with great abs and a love of comic books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream It To The Nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same 'verse as [Uniform](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2842244) and [All That's Left To Do](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2842415), but it isn't necessary to have read the others. :)

Blaine’s first boyfriend comes along in his senior year. Blaine has started to think that perhaps he’ll never date anyone before college, has settled into that truth, when Sam Evans transfers out of the public school system and into Dalton Academy. Sam is an athlete, tall and kinda sweet looking, brown hair and blue eyes and a wide easy smile which he turns on for everyone. He joins the Dalton swim team, and then the lacrosse team, and Blaine, who knows he has a crush and thinks perhaps he’s being ridiculous but doesn’t really care, finds reasons to loiter around the sports field to watch them play with increasing frequency. He sees Sam see him, sees Sam smile and wave and waves back with a small smile of his own, and lets the buzz of being noticed by a cute boy thrill through him. Blaine likes being noticed, being seen, and being noticed by a boy he likes is wonderful.

At Warbler practice, he sits with Trent. He tells Trent about it, and they wonder together whether it should mean anything, whether he’s just friendly or if it means maybe there’s a possibility that it means even more, whether it’s possible that Sam is gay. Blaine says it’s unlikely and Trent gives him a look. “We’re a zero tolerance safe zone,” he says. “I’d say anyone transferring in for their senior year has a reason. Why should his be any different to yours?” Blaine blinks and wonders whether maybe, just maybe, there’s a possibility. Probably not, though. That’d be too much luck, that Sam Evans could, just maybe, like him back.

It becomes a moot point of contention when Sam comes to watch one of the Warbler practices, hangs around the edges of the congregation as Blaine performs in much the same way that Blaine does at lacrosse practice. He grins that easy, intimate grin directly at Blaine, who misses a note and then grins back. When practice is over, Sam hangs around a little longer, waits for the Warblers to disperse before peeling Blaine from the pack and asking him if he’d maybe like to come to the cafeteria and get coffee with him.

Blaine, who thinks perhaps all of his birthdays are happening at once on a nondescript Thursday in October, doesn’t stop to overthink the invitation. He accepts there and then, and they head together down the corridors. Blaine’s fingers wrap around the strap of his bag, and he keeps stealing glances at Sam as they walk. In the cafeteria, Sam orders Blaine’s coffee for him, gets a soda for himself, and suggests they sit and perhaps talk. Blaine doesn’t remember how to speak, so he nods mutely instead and they sit in silence for a long minute, Blaine fiddling with his cup and Sam watching him.

“This is nice,” Sam says, and Blaine jumps.

“What?” he says, and then, “Pardon?”

“This,” Sam says, gesturing between them. “I used to get coffee with my boyfriend last year, but he graduated and we decided long distance wouldn’t work for us. But it was good for a while.”

Blaine feels his heart skip and then race, and he swallows a sip of too-hot coffee to hide his smile. “Your boyfriend,” he says, and likes the way that word feels when it rolls across his tongue. Sam grins and nods, leans back in his chair, appraises Blaine with his head cocked to one side.

“How would a guy go about asking you out, Blaine?” he says eventually, and Blaine stops dead, cup halfway to the table, his fingers numb and his brain running a thousand scenarios a second, trying to decide how this one fits into the imagined trajectory of his high school career. It doesn’t. Nowhere does “meet cute boy” factor into his senior year, not now.

“I don’t-” he starts, and then stops, cants his own head and grins his own familiar, comfortable grin back at Sam. “He could just ask,” he decides, before he can think himself out of the possibility.

Sam’s eyes are sparkling when he says, “So, can I take you a movie this weekend?”

Blaine exhales soft and nods his head. “Yeah,” he says. “Yes. Absolutely.”

*

It’s the week before Thanksgiving. Blaine has claimed the senior common room and is lying on the couch with his head in Sam’s lap, staring up at his jaw. “You need to shave,” he says, resting the book he’s not really reading anymore on his chest. Sam lowers his own comic and meets Blaine’s eyes.

“What?”

“I can see your stubble. You need to shave.”

Sam laughs and lays his comic down completely. “Are we still good for the weekend?”

Blaine pushes himself upright and nods his head. “Mom has a whole menu planned,” he says. “I don’t know how your folks feel about a full three courses with people they’ve never met?”

Sam groans, reaches for Blaine’s hand and squeezes it in his. “Are you joking?” He looks at Blaine, who shakes his head. “Will we have any time alone?”

“If you get there early enough,” Blaine grins, and tips forward to steal a kiss from Sam’s willing mouth. Sam catches his jaw with his hand and kisses him once more, more firmly.

“Count on it,” he whispers, and Blaine feels like his smile could outshine the sun


End file.
